


So I Need a Favor...

by KlaineHugs



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineHugs/pseuds/KlaineHugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't expect anything when he walks into his favorite coffee shop. Kurt doesn't expect anything either, but he's got a lunch date with Rachel and Finn soon, and he's promised to bring a boyfriend who doesn't exist. Neither of them expected anything at first, but then Kurt saw the good looking guy sitting by himself in the corner of the coffee shop. So, "I need a favor..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Need a Favor...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back with a new story and few things to say. I am happy to say that I am expanding my works to Ao3 and Wattpad for a wider range of readers (links will be in my bio!)
> 
> Secondly, this story is a work in progress. I wanted to get your opinion on whether or not this story will should be a one shot or a multi chapter fanfic, so please comment to let me know!

Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson had definitely had his fair share of weird experiences in his favorite coffee shop. He had seen a woman feeding a dog that was stuffed up her shirt, a man who came in drunk and passed out under his table, and even a girl dressed like Lady Gaga, who started singing at the top of her lungs in the middle of the store. Surprisingly, none of these things ever had him screaming for the hills to find a new coffee shop. It was almost entertaining to see what would happen each time around. It was a good place to people-watch (even if the people around here acted like they were high on something) and it definitely made daily his trips there at least somewhat entertaining. He didn't, however, expect this to happen to him.

He was sitting at his favorite window seat, the one that had a good view of everyone inside and outside the cafe, when someone slipped into the seat across from him. Blaine turned immediately, only slightly fazed by the entire situation. The stranger spoke quickly. "I know this is going to sound insane coming from a complete stranger, but I need a favor."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow in question at the boy sitting opposite from him. His blue-gray eyes stared at him with a mix of panic and determination, a look that Blaine himself doesn't see too often. The boy picked at the corner of his white long sleeved shirt, which was underneath a grey vest with a set of complicated looking chains. He could tell the boy had something on his mind, so Blaine thought to hell with it, what's the worst that could happen? He'd probably done worse. "Do tell."

"My brother and my friends are back in town for a reunion for our Glee club, and I may have told them a few too many lies for me to keep up with," the boy confessed as the gleam in his eyes softened a touch.

"And you're asking me to do what exactly...?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," The stranger responded bluntly.

Blaine almost choked on the coffee he'd regrettably decided to take a sip of. "I'm sorry- what?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend," he repeated with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Um, erm, not to be rude, but how-"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a dead giveaway. That gel helmet and your impeccable sense of fashion just screams it."

"But what if I wasn't, I mean-"

"Well, are you or are you not?"

"Yes I am, but-"

"God, will you do it or not?" The boy asked, his temper beginning to show through the mask that had intent look of panic just a moment ago. Blaine was simply rendered speechless for a moment as he stared at the the boy who raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Y-yes?" He managed to stammer out when he was suddenly pulled up from his chair and dragged towards the exit, coffee still in hand. "Wait- where are we going?"

"To the reunion," the boy said with a sudden smile that made Blaine brain turn to mush momentarily.

"Wait, we're going NOW?!" Blaine asked incredulously once he was able to comprehend the stranger's words. "I haven't even had breakfast yet!"

"We'll get something on the way!" the boy said over his shoulder as he tightened his grip on Blaine's arm, dragging him out of the little shop and out into the parking lot. They crossed over to the other side of the parking lot following the beep of a car in the first row being unlocked. A second beep turned his attention to a black Navigator that was parked in the corner which the two were quickly approaching.

"Wait!" Blaine suddenly said as the boy opened the car door to the driver's seat and climbed in. The boy turned his head towards him with a worried expression.

"Yes?"

"I'm not getting in the car until I at least know something about you that doesn't have to do with your favor," Blaine said quickly, jumbling his words together.

The boy watched him for a second before getting out of the car and standing directly in front of him. He held out his hand directly in front of Blaine. "Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, and if we want to make it there before 2, we need to hurry."

Blaine took his hand, awkwardly shaking it before he was pulled over to the side of the car where Kurt pointed to the passengers seat as if to say 'get in.' Blaine complied, still trying to process what was going on before eventually getting into the passenger's seat of the Navigator. The two quickly pulled out of the parking lot and jumped onto the main street where things were oddly quiet for a Monday in Westerville. They both sat in silence for the first few minutes, both distracted by the thoughts in their heads before one of them finally said something.

"So, what's your story?"

Blaine turned to look at the boy who had his eyes fixed on the road, intent on not giving him a second glance. "My story?"

"Yeah. Your name, age, birthplace, hobbies? That kind of stuff."

"I'm sorry, last time I checked I was NOT signing up for E Harmony."

"If you're going to pretend to be my boyfriend, I have to know SOMETHING about you. We can't go in blind, but something tells me your good at improv."

"What makes you say that?" Blaine questioned, throwing a glance back out the window.

"You agreed to my insane favor."

"I agreed because I'm a good person and you seem to be a good, semi-sane person. I can't turn down someone who seems to be in desperate need of some help."

"I wasn't all that desperate," Kurt countered.

"Oh really? What was your plan? Walk into a random coffee shop and find a stranger to pretend to be your boyfriend, practically kidnap them and take them to a place two hours away from the coffee shop where they were enjoying a Monday morning without anything to do?"

"First of all, you came willingly, so don't go off to the cops crying wolf. Second, you don't know that it was a random coffee shop. For your information, this is my favorite coffee shop," Kurt huffed.

"Then how come I've never seen you before? If it was your favorite, then why have I never seen you in there?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt who had flicked his eyes back towards him.

"You expect me to believe you know everyone who comes into that coffee shop every day?."

"Well no, but I'd been coming to that place almost every day since high school before I moved out of Ohio, and I've never seen you."

"That's because I haven't been here since I moved to New York two years ago," Kurt stated, shifting his vision towards the sudden traffic as he made a left turn down a street Blaine had never been on before.

"So you're from Ohio too," Blaine said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't change the subject, we're talking about you, not me."

"Hey, If I am going to pretend to be your boyfriend, you're going to have to tell me something about you. I can't go in blind!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

"Alright. What do you to know?"

"Well I mean, you might want to start with your name," Kurt said, throwing him a sideways smile.

"Blaine," he answered, laughing. "I'm 19, born and raised in Westerville, and as far as hobbies go... Singing, I guess? I just got into NYADA for composing and theater, double major."

"No way," Kurt said with his mouth open. "I'm a second year at NYADA, major in vocal performance."

Blaine opened his mouth slightly, glancing at the boy before laughing softly. "What are the odds…"

"I know," Kurt sighed. "Of all things, I find another boy who sings, lives in Ohio, AND goes to the same school as me. "

"It's a small world, even if it isn't."

"It really is."

The two were quiet as Kurt turned onto the highway, driving down the main road that would eventually take the two of them into Lima. Kurt focused his line of vision on the road, silently humming the tune to a song he had heard the other day.

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your story?" Blaine asked, looking out the widow as the trees rushed by.

"Well," Kurt began, "That depends on how much you want me to go into detail."

"Well, we apparently have a two hour car drive, fire away," Blaine said, stretching back into the passenger seat. "I'm listening."

Kurt paused for a moment before sighing. "Well, I'm 20 years old, I'm from Ohio, which you already knew, and I grew up in a small town called Lima. That's where we're headed, if you didn't already put that together. My mom died when I was 8, leaving me with my dad Burt. He remarried during my sophomore year, to my old crush's mother."

"Wait hold on, your dad married his mom?" Blaine asked, snorting out a slight laugh.

"It's a long story," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes at himself. "Anyway, I was in my school's Glee club, which again, you probably already guessed. Our club wasn't too popular to say the least, and we all were made fun of for being a part of the barely existing club. But we accomplished a lot outside of the bullying. My senior year, we won Nationals, and ever since then, our legacy's seemed to push others to join."

"New Directions?"

"What?"

"You were a part of the New Directions from McKinley?" Blaine asked again.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked, curious as to how he came up with this information.

"You mentioned Lima, and I remember competing against a school with that name at Regionals. It was great to hear that an Ohio team won nationals that year."

"Really? Where did you go to school then?"

"Dalton Academy. Do you remember us?"

"Hold on… were you a Warbler?!" Kurt asked, turning his attention to the boy who was now smiling.

"Born and raised alumni," Blaine answered proudly. "In fact, I was the lead soloist for most of my time there."

"God, it really is a small world," Kurt replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Well I mean, when you live in a state like Ohio, everyone seems to know everyone."

"Tell me about it."

A brief moment later, Kurt was pulling up to the front of a small restaurant, one Blaine had never seen before. Kurt parked in the spot closest to the door and turned the car off, throwing a side glance to his passenger.

"I hope you're hungry."


End file.
